Focus in this project has changed from an examination of bacterial surface factors such as capsular polysaccharide to the role of extracellular products in microbial virulence. We have isolated, purified and characterized a protease from Beneckea vulnifica and are investigating its contribution to local and systemic virulence of the bacterium.